Ewiges Licht
by Incubus Pauper
Summary: Eternal Light. A visit to Disney castle, Kairi finds a story. Can she stop herself from falling in love with a fictional character? Set 15 years into the future Discontinued, Sorry.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Beta-ed by my friend. Hope you enjoy the prolouge.

* * *

Rain poured down on Destiny Islands, pattering off the glass windows of the quaint Destati household. It was the rainy season of the islands, children and adults alike staying in after the long day, to laze away listening to the steady rhythm of the raindrops. However inside of the timid-looking Destati household, Sora was tackled by his devious pair of twins. The brunette laughed joyfully, ruffling Kal's silvery hair and letting Kite cling to his jean covered leg as Sora tried to waddle carefully into the living room.

"MAMA-" Kite began.

"MAMAAA-" Kal echoed his younger brother.

"Tell us a story!" the twins said in unison before being tossed lovingly onto the living room's couch. Sora plopped down between them, letting out a tired sigh as he laid his head back.

"Why?" Sora whined childishly, the 30 year-old covering his head with one of Kairi's fluffy pillows. "Can't you watch TV instead?" The brunette's question was replied when his seven year-olds pounced and began chattering.

"NOO-!" Kal whined, pulling on Sora's cheek.

"TV is boring!" Kite pouted, pulling on the other cheek.

"And anyways, we broke the TV. Remember Mama?" Kal reminded his 'Mama.' Sora groaned, remembering when Kal and Kite decided to shoot at the TV with their slingshots.

"And Daddy said we were 'grounded,'" Kite said, hugging Sora's arm tightly, Kal clinging to the other arm.

"Ah well…fine!" Sora said, "Story about what?" The twins stared at each other before bouncing away on Sora's lap.

"About how-" Kite began, his blue eyes sparkling with glee.

"-When we were born!" Kal finished, mimicking his brother.

"Well…" Sora began, thinking it out. "A crane flew by our house and dumped you two in Daddy's, Auntie Kairi's, and my lap. There's your story."

"NUHUH!" the twins whined, tugging on Sora's red sweater. "Tell the truth!" Sora groaned again, ruffling the twin's silvery hair.

"Okay, okay." Sora sighed heavily, balancing Kairi's pillow on his spiky hair. "It began seven years ago. After Daddy and Mama were married for three years. See the problem was that…Mama couldn't have babies." The twins gasped, looking at Sora with a "No way!" look.

"So, one day. Daddy and I went to ask Kairi, who wasn't living with us at the moment, if she would…carry you two in her belly for nine months so you can…um…what's the word?"

"Develope?" Kite asked, nibbling away at another one of Kairi's pillows.

"Yeah! Develope!" Sora smiled, patting Kite on the head before continuing his story. "To put it simply, she said yes and went to a special place to put you guys in Auntie Kairi's belly. After nine months of laughter, angry fits, and tears, you two popped out of her! In fact, Auntie Kairi's doing it again, except with your baby sister." The twins stared at each other before looking at Sora.

"That's not a good story," they said in unison, jutting their bottom lips out in a pout.

"Yeah, Mama's never been one to be a good story teller." a rich voice chuckled behind the trio.

"DADDY!" the twins yelled joyfully, jumping off of Sora and toward their silver-haired father. Sora laughed, standing up and walking over to his beloved husband.

"How'd it go, Riku?" Sora asked, pecking Riku on the lips and running his hands though short silvery hair. Riku had cut it off long time ago, thinking that he looked better with short hair. Sora agreed with Riku; then again, he loved everything about his husband.

"Ask Kairi," Riku said, letting the twins cling tightly to his legs as he began to wander into the kitchen, a bag of groceries in each hand. Sora turned toward the doorway, seeing the red haired female waddle in, her belly swollen and full. A large flowery dress flowed about her, giving her a nice healthy glow.

"How was it Kairi?" Sora asked, kissing her on the cheek, accompanied by a brotherly hug.

"My feet are killing me. Other than that, it was dandy." Kairi smiled sweetly as she allowed Sora to lead her into the kitchen. When they entered, they saw Kal and Kite prancing around the table.

"Hey, watch it!" Sora said, wagging a finger at them. "Don't want to poke an eye out!" The twins slowed down while Riku put the eggs away into the refridge.

"'Kay Mama…" the twins said, sitting down. "We're hungry!"

"I want cereal!" Kal commanded.

"We want Lucky Charms!" Kite said, waving his arm around.

"No, I want Trix!" Kal whined, the two beginning to get into an argument.

"Trix is better!"

"No! Lucky Charms!"

"Trix!"

"Lucky CHAAAARRRMS."

"That's enough!" Kairi said, her blue eyes darkening slightly. "Kal can have his bowl of Trix, and Kite can have his Lucky Charms. Just quiet down…" The red haired female sat down on the living room couch closest to the kitchen.

"Yes Auntie Kairi," the twins said in unison, quieting down as Riku began making them their cereal.

"Kairi…" Sora said, sitting down next to her. "Feeling okay?"

"Just…tired, remember?" Kairi said, laying down and putting her feet in Sora's lap. Kairi had been living with Riku and Sora for over 6 years, helping to take care of the couple's children. The Princess of Heart had lost her feelings for the 30 year-old brunette, replacing them with brotherly affection. "Rub my feet, will you?"

"'Kay," Sora smiled, beginning to do so. "So um…King Mickey gave me a call today…well like…transmitted a video message thing to me."

"Really now…" Kairi said thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling fan. "What did he want to talk about?"

"He wanted to invite us over to Disney Castle for a mini-vacation. After all…it's been...how many years?" Sora asked Riku as the silver haired male walked into the living room with the twins.

"About 8 years since we last visited them…" Riku said, drying his hands on his black pants as Kal and Kite began hopping about in the room.

"So…I would be happy to see Goofy, Donald, King and Queen Minnie, but it all depends on whether you guys want to go," the brunette male nodded.

"All fine with me, but I don't think Kal and Kite ever went on a gummi ship before…and Kairi's pregnant, too," Riku said, sitting on the opposite couch as the twins plopped down next to their father. Kairi shrugged nonchalantly, finding the idea okay to deal with.

"Visiting the King and the others would be worth the trip of traveling in space."

"Gummi ship!" Kal exclaimed, tugging on Riku's shirt.

"What's that, what's that Daddy!" Kite asked excitedly.

"See well…" Riku began, beginning to explain the concept of gummi ships to his two sons. The twins staring up at their father in awe as he narrated the story while the rainfall outside beginning to quiet down.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. Only Kal and Kite are my creations.

I hope you enjoy the very first chapter of the story.

* * *

The rain cleared up on Destiny Islands, though cloudy gray skies hung over head. At the Destati Household, Riku Destati and his family began to pack up for their trip to the Disney Castle. Kairi sat on the front porch's bench, watching them with her hands folded neatly on her swollen stomach.

"Gummi-" Kal hopped forward, his brother Kite leaping over him, playing leap-frog.

"-Ship!" Kite finished, the twins running toward a bright and block-shaped space ship that seemed to have came from a child's imagination. Sora walked after them, carrying Kairi's bags in his hands as the silver-haired twins hopped on in.

"Hurry up now. Into the ship!" Sora said before handing the bags to his husband Riku and pecking the silver-haired man on the lips. "Got everything in darling?"

"Yeah, everything's packed." Riku said, giving everything a check before closing the storage department of the space ship. "The twins in?"

"Yep, I'll go seat belt them in," Sora said, patting the ship lightly. The gummi ship was a wedding gift from King Mickey and Queen Minnie, but it laid dormant next to the house, seeing as it was only useful for traveling in space.

Sora went into the gummi ship, Riku walking over to the surrogate mother of their third child.

"Ready to go Kairi?" Riku asked, helping her up stand up. Kairi nodded sweetly, Riku beginning to lead her to the gummi ship.

"I never traveled in a gummi ship in so long" Kairi laughed, "Kind of excited though."

"Really? How long?" Riku asked.

"It's been over 16 years-" Kairi began only to be interrupted by shouting.

"Ms. Kairi! Ms. Kairi!" a red head yelled out, running toward Riku and Kairi. It was Wakka's younger brother, Chappu. The young adult stopped, panting heavily as he placed his tanned hands on his knees.

"Ms. Kairi! I…" he panted. "I heard you were leaving Destiny Islands for a few days?"

"Yes, why do you asked Chappu?" Kairi asked nicely, smiling softly at Wakka's little brother. Chappu was an excellent blitz ball player, as described by Wakka. And seemed to have a little 'crush' on Kairi, regardless of being seven years younger than Kairi.

"See well…um…" Chappu began, beginning to mutter to himself. "Oh…it's nothing. Just wanted to say Good-bye…and I hope you have a nice trip Ms. Kairi."

"Thank you Chappu, I'll miss you." Kairi smiled, hugging Chappu.

"I'll miss you too Ms. Kairi…" Chappu said, hugging back. "Well, I don't want to delay ya."

"'Kay then, see you in about a week!" Kairi said, letting go before letting Riku help her up into the gummi ship.

"Bye…" Chappu said, waving as he watch the door close. Kairi watched the red head from the gummi ship window, waving as she felt the ship lift off.

"He likes you a lot, y'know." Riku said, sitting down in a chair. Kairi following suit.

"I know…but, I don't see him in that way," Kairi said, buckling herself in, squeaking slightly when she tried to get it over her large stomach.

"Don't mean to sound rude, but you're a rather picky person," Riku said, watching Sora try to calm the twins down and buckle them in while the other two adults had their conversation in the back. "I mean…in my entire experience, I only seen you date-"

"Shut up," Kairi interrupted, staring at the floor of the gummi ship. The pregnant red head gripped the arm rests tightly, giving the sign that Riku should stop talking for now. Riku slinked back into his chair as Sora sat in the driver's seat.

"Okay! Today you're traveling on Air Sora. We are currently on the way to Disney Castle. I'll give you the signal when we enter Heartless contaminated areas. When that happens, I request that you stay still while I kick Heartless butt! Any questions?" Sora said in a falsetto air attendant voice, Kairi laughing softly.

"Ooh! Me!" Kite said, waving his hand around.

"Yes Kite?" Sora asked, beginning to move out toward Disney Castle.

"Can I take off my scarf? It's annoying," Kite whined, pulling at his dark colored scarf in agitation.

"Yeah same here! And how long is the trip going to take?" Kal asked, pulling on his own white scarf.

"The trip's going to take about a few hours, and no. You can't take the scarves off, it's snowing over at Disney Castle." Kairi heard Sora reply, the woman looking out of the gummi ship window and watching distant stars fly by. Kairi turned to look at Riku, seeing the 31 year-old sleeping quietly in his chair. The silver-haired male was always a heavy sleeper; so Kairi reached over to Riku's hair, beginning to braid it out of boredom.

* * *

After 2 hours into the trip, Kairi saw Riku stir from his sleep. Kal and Kite began to giggle at their father as Riku opened his aqua eyes.

"Hey…what? Why…?" Riku rubbed the sleep from his eyes before poking a braid that hung in front of his face. Riku unbuckled himself, standing up to look at his reflection in the gummi ship window.

"My hair!" Riku gasped, seeing that his silver locks were tied into multiple, neat, girly braids. The surrogate mother stifling her giggles as the silver haired twins began cracking up.

Riku continued to analyze his hair before beginning to pull the braids apart. Sora walked on in, apparently leaving the gummi ship on auto-pilot.

"Hey, we'll be there soon…anyone…" Sora began, stopping when he saw his husband. "Want a snack?"

"Don't ask," Riku said, shaking his hair that gained a curly wave to them. Kal and Kite settled down, nodding.

"We're hungry!" they said, unbuckling themselves.

"'Kay then. And did I looked I was going to ask?" Sora snorted before leading the twins to the mini-fridge, pulling out some peanut and jelly sandwiches that he packed early.

"Yes, Sora didn't look like he was going to ask," Kairi said, drumming her large stomach lightly with her fingers. "At least I didn't put make-up on you."

"You wouldn't dare," Riku said, feeling offended since his manliness was threaten. Sora snorted as the twins munched on their sandwiches.

"You wouldn't dare! Oh my!" Sora mocked, faking a dramatic faint. Riku hugged Sora, snuggling into his wife.

"I concur," Riku laughed, kissing Sora along the brunette's jaw. Kairi smiled softly to herself, feeling slightly jealous of the couple. Kairi's thought was interrupted when the gummi ship's auto-pilot rang up.

"Disney Castle, prepare for landing," it beeped, Sora striding back into the cockpit.

"Okay kids, get back into your seats," Riku said, hushing the twins into their seats. Everyone buckled in, awaiting their landing.

* * *

The gummi ship landed in Disney Castle, the colorful lights of the Gummi Ship Port flickering joyfully. The family stepped off, the twins stumbling from the lack of balance, for it was their first trip through space. They were greeted by Chip and Dale, the two chipmunks that had great knowledge of gummi ships.

"Great to see you Sora!" Chip squeaked, saluting to them.

"Hi Chip! Hi Dale. You haven't aged a bit," Sora laughed, bending down to the chipmunks.

"The King and Queen are awaiting your arrival Sora!" Dale said, as the two rodents jumped onto Sora's shoulder.

"Whoa…" Kite said, "Talking squirrels."

"Chipmunks," Riku corrected, helping Kairi get off the ship.

"Wow…" Kal said in awe, "Talking _chipmunks_." Kairi laughed, following after Sora and the twins, Riku behind her. When the family stepped out onto the snow-covered garden, Kal and Kite gasped in awe. The twins walked forward, their feet crunching in the snow.

"Wow…snow!" Kal said, spinning. Kite followed after his brother, finding the surroundings amazing.

"Yes, it's snow," Sora laughed, "See why you have to keep the scarves on?"

The twins nodded before Kal asked, "Why doesn't it snow at home?"

"Because, we live in a tropical island, it's too warm for snow. It only rains," Riku replied, the chipmunks jumping off Sora to return to the gummi ship port.

"We'll see you later Sora! You know where to go right?" Chip said, Sora nodding in reply.

"Come on guys, follow me." Sora said, readjusting the scarves on Kal and Kite before walking forward, his black boots crunching with every step.

Kairi shivered, keeping close to Riku and Sora. Even with her warm clothing, she still felt incredibly cold. Sora pulled the grand door open, the whole group feeling warmth flowing out onto them. They hurriedly walked on in, Kal and Kite pulling off their scarves out of annoyance. Sora politely closed the door, stomping his feet to shake off excess snow. Riku and Kairi followed suit, as the devious twins began to let their curiosity roam.

"Don't touch anything!" Sora scolded, walking after them down the hall. Kairi following after them and admiring the wonderful palatial view. It had reminded her of a child's castle, rounded and full of mirth. The family stopped at the grand double doors leading to the throne room, Kairi watched Sora knock politely on the door. The twins stepped back, expecting the large doors to swing fully out on them.

"King Mickey? It's us!" Sora said as a smaller door creaked out, hidden against the large doors. A large duck peeked his head out, a large blue wizard hat jingling as he did so.

"…Donald?" Sora smiled, Kairi waving softly.

"Sora!" Donald quacked, flinging the door open and tackling the 30 year-old down and hugging him. "I haven't seen you in forever!" Sora laughed, standing up and swinging Donald about.

"Same here!" Sora chimed happily, placing Donald down. "Where's Goofy? And the King and Queen?" Kairi watched the twins creep toward Donald in awe, never seeing a giant talking duck before.

"Is he real Mama?" they asked, Kite pulling on Donald's bill as Kal tugged on the duck mage's tail.

"HEY!" Donald quacked angrily, pulling away from twins. "They're your kids?"

Sora nodded, holding Riku's hand, "They're Riku and my kids. Kairi's the surrogate mother." Donald looked between the three adults, nodding slightly. The duck mage spent an extra second staring at Riku, or more importantly, Riku's wavy hair from the braids. Donald simply shrugged, leading the family into the throne room.

"Hi there Sora, Riku, Kairi," spoke the grand looking mouse sitting on the throne next to another. The three bowed, Kairi doing the best as she can with her large stomach in the way. The twins stood there before Riku had to make them bow politely with his hands. Sora resumed his standing position, waving politely.

"Good day your majesty," Riku said, following suit.

"No need for formalities Riku…" the king said, hopping off his throne and walking toward the group. Kairi straightened up, looking at King Mickey.

"I see the years have been good on you King Mickey and Queen Minnie," Kairi said, smiling kindly at them.

"Oh yes," Queen Minnie said, following her husband. "I see you're doing as well. Sora told us about you being a surrogate mother, and I think you're so kind to do something like that for Riku and Sora." Kairi laughed sweetly.

"You're welcome your majesty," Kairi said as Riku picked up King Mickey and hugged the mouse in the brotherly embrace.

"Where's Goofy, King Mickey?" Sora asked the king, Riku placing Mickey down. King Mickey readjusted his crown, looking up at the brunette.

"Why, Goofy's on a vacation. He'll be returning soon however. He's in a place called…Hawaii," Mickey replied, laughing to himself. "It's a nice tropical place like Destiny Islands. He's spending time there with his son."

"He has a son now?" Sora asked, wondering to himself before Donald spoke up.

"Yes, he has a son now. Goofy got married a short time after we left Destiny Islands…" Donald began, Kairi staring at the majestic draperies on the walls. The pregnant woman felt a tug on her dress, Kairi looked down at Queen Minnie who stood only to Kairi's knees.

"Would you like to come to the library with me? Maybe the men can catch up while we have our own talk, woman to woman?" Minnie smiled as Kairi smiled back, nodding before being led to the library by the mouse queen.

* * *

Kairi stared at the rather comfy and warm looking library, quite unexpected in a grand castle, even such as one like this. Kairi looked about the dozens of books, feeling warm yet unknown memories surface in her.

"How have you been?" Queen Minnie asked, following after the surrogate mother.

"It's been fine," Kairi smiled, turning to look at the queen. "These six months of being pregnant has been good, even with the mood swings and such. How about you?"

"Quite the same, except I'm only three months in," Queen Minnie said as Kairi turned back around to look through the books.

"It's your first?" Kairi asked.

"Yes," Queen Minnie nodded, "You can say, I'm quite excited…"

"I understand your majesty, I was excited myself when I had the twins," Kairi laughed, finding a rather ancient looking book. Her fingers ran along the spine of the book, mesmerized by the golden lettering before speaking the title aloud. "_Ewiges…Licht_."

"Oh yes, that book. King Mickey received it as a present from Ansem the Wise when he visited Radiant Gardens…saying that Ansem's apprentices translated from German," Queen Minnie explained, "I never read it but Mickey said it was…a rather interesting book.

"I see…can I…borrow it?" Kairi asked, pulling it out.

"Of course," Minnie nodded, "In fact, you can keep it. King Mickey probably won't mind anyways."

"Thank you Queen Minnie," Kairi said, bending down to hug the queen.

"You're quite welcome Kairi," Minnie smiled, hugging back. The two beginning to talk about other stuff, while Kairi's hands resumed tracing the fancy lettering.

* * *

It was late into the evening after dinner, the Destati family being led to their quarters. Kairi yawned sleepily, the book still in her hands as she laid down her bed. She placed the book down, beginning to pull clothing out of her luggage that was brought up to her room by servants earlier. She dressed in her nightwear, doing the normal nightly bedtime things before sliding into the soft guest bed. She had a whole room to herself, she stared at the book for a second before turning off the lights and getting comfortable, seeing that she was awfully too tired to read. The golden lettering on the spine gleamed magically as Kairi turned off the lights, shining softly as the woman drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
